Aesthetics
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: If Amity's ghost were more traditional just how much would change? Would actually looking like dead people who had come back to life really change all that much in the DP world...?
1. Prologue

There are dozens of known ghosts in the Ghost Zone, and hundreds to thousands more never seen. For now, though, let's focus on one that's fairly new. His name is Phantom, Danny Phantom, and I doubt you would recognize him from who he was before, that is to say, Danny _Fenton._

Danny Fenton was a fairly average teenager from a fairly odd family. His parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were the town nutters and obsessed with ghosts and even has their own laboratory dedicated to paranormal research. Jasmine, or Jazz, was no stranger to this fact- though she distanced herself so much from it in an attempt to lead a normal career into psychology that you could only recognise her as a Fenton child when next to their parents.

Danny however… He was unpopular at, a small underachiever even with his smarts, and had often dropped marks in tests because he was too distracted thinking about video games and when he would next see his friends. To be honest, that's what killed him. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were his best friends, and he'd invited them round while his parents and sister were out of the house.

Of course, the friends had wanted to see the long forbidden lab! Who wouldn't, after a year or more of wondering what was down there? Danny was hesitant, to his credit, but he let them see downstairs. When they were in the lab he was already pretty wound up and tense, but Sam asked him to check out the latest invention. _A ghost portal._

It wasn't a blur in reality at that time, not a large indescribable swirl of green light, but instead a empty, cold steel octagon. Nothing special. It didn't even work, so Danny was prompted to investigate inside for a photo. He did, then he tripped, and his hand met a button, a big red button, a big red button with ON written on it in bold white.

Now, you probably think you know the story by now, he gets electrocuted and comes out as a near photo negative ghost of himself, then changes back into a human. Not this time.

Danny Fenton, in this tale at least, does not change, he is still half ghost, he still protects everyone, but perhaps we're looking at the wrong side of the equation. Danny Phantom is the one who changes, though he is also the same in so many ways. He's still a brave, white haired super hero with a hazmat suit, but that is altered. His hair never goes down and sticks in the position it was killed in no matter the weather, his hazmat suit is singed around the right hand and a strange discoloration like it was faintly bleached runs over it.

You see, the thing that changes isn't how he acts. It's how much of death is visible- that is to say how much the ghosts look like they are dead.

 **A.N**

 **So… yeah. This is a plot bunny of doom for anyone who wants to pick it up (just PM me first!) and I'll probably continue it some time... in the future.**

 **Have a good season and enjoy the world outside as well,**

 **BCoH**


	2. A teen's death

_We are going to start at the beginning. The very beginning, but you could alter how it may progress if you speak, so stay quiet… or speak, if you wish to. It will affect it greatly, and with little effort. Review your will to progress, if you believe it will be productive, or even if it won't be…_

Sam could only stare forwards in shock, the only sound was a dim cooling sound and the choking, rapid _terrified_ breathing of 2 children. Her companion Tucker's breathing accompanied her own in a sick tempo of horror, and he could barely force his lips to make a simple, but ominously cracking one syllable word.

"N-No…"

She fell to her knees and the world grew dim, silence took over, and her eyes couldn't close for long enough against the sight in front of her. Their best friend for as long as they had known him, Danny Fenton, lay on the ground. He had gone into the portal on a dare from her.

Hair that looked as though it was bleached recently stuck straight out from his head, some of it still loosely crackling. His face was darker as though it had gone through a faulty makeover, and on the right side of his neck some of the skin was marred with blackish shading. Before her eyes a piece of it flaked away revealing greenish tinged flesh, and it was all she could do to tear her amethyst orbs away from the gory sight. Never the less her eyes travelled down his body in fear of staying too long at the marred head. His hazmat suit seemed fine although the colours were reversed and it looked like it had been left out in a rainstorm then instant dried with the sickly, weak colours. The right arm was the worst off, the white glove at the end was speckled with burnt material and green, the charred specks faded to strange, extremely dark green stains along the arm which faded out by the shoulder but were evident once again on the neck.

Tucker sat down, and ran a hand over his hair, also unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. But the most terrifying part hadn't arrived for him yet. Nowhere near. Danny twitched his left hand, clearly alive. Sam screamed, a high pitched wail of unfiltered confusion and fear. Danny sat bolt upright, and his eyes snapped open. The eyes weren't a strange shade of sky blue that sparkled anymore, instead, dull green irises which suffocated the pupils, sat within the darker whites.

When he spoke though, that was surely the moment the friends knew something had changed within him.

"Sam, Tucker? What's wrong- why are you staring like that?" His teeth were as they were when alive, but his gums were tinged a pale green and shocking green lines stretched along the visible jaw flesh, reminiscent of a weathered rock before it shatters.

Tucker spoke first. "D-dude… how are you alive?" Danny had been holding a faint smile till then, but it faltered.

"Alive… Was I hurt? I don't think I can feel any injuries though." Sam spoke now, and her monotone, broken, voice only added to the fear that Danny had begun to feel creeping in. "Maybe he's not… It was a ghost portal, after all."

Danny stood up now, a fearful look clouding his eyes and began fearfully rambling. "This can't be happening- ghosts are evil destructive things that kill for fun! I'm a human-!"

The only reason he stopped was because something even more inexplicable than being dead and talking happened. With a hula hoop of light he came back to life, or at the very least back to normal. Sam stopped breathing for half a second, and Tucker gasped in a tense breath.

The shock of the sudden change from almost demonic talking corpse creature, to their friend was undescribable. Danny, who had shielded his eyes, lowered his hand, shocked at the light, and blinked the now blue orbs. In the time it took to do that, Sam had tackled him down into a hug and began sobbing uncontrollably. Tucker was reminiscent of a merman statue, with a open mouth like a goldfish and how stiff he was.

Uncomfortable and confused, the new halfa spoke up. "Guys..?"

Tucker shook his head, and a hoarse whisper escaped his throat. "This is unreal… We should leave!" Danny stared at him, confused and shocked.

"To my room?" For the second time that day Tucker ran a hand over his hair, and breathed in a shaky breath.

"Y-yeah.. best place to start, after all?"

 **A.N so... yeah. This is going to continue. For a long while. this is probably going to be a sort of two part chapter, so lets see if we can hit 5 reviews, or 10 favourites for a quick(er) update.**

 **I reply to most reviews, so feel free to ask questions as well, even if you're a guest.**

 **BCoH signing out.**


	3. A ghost's birth

_That day, some things had changed. Whether for better or worse? You may decide._

Danny sat on his bed, shaking slightly and staring into his mirror reflection's eyes with unnatural focus. Tucker was stiffly perched on a chair, and Sam was in the bathroom trying to calm herself down. The air practically crackled with tension, and it was only broken by the furniture's creaking caused by fidgeting.

"Tucker… what happened down there?" Tucker started and nearly fell off the chair, but caught himself just in time. "Dude… it was freaky. You looked right dead!"

Danny gulped, and his reply was a little shaky but loud still. "How could I look dead? I'm not dead!" Tucker flinched and looked away, and Danny took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Sorry, man. It was just so- _freaky!_ Your hair had turned white, you were all burned and stuff and it was kinda scary, you glowed too."

A half whimper escaped from Danny. "Why me… Does this mean I'm a ghost-!" He cut himself off with a yelp as a halo of light appeared round his middle and split, travelling over and changing him as it went along its way. This time both Danny and Tucker had shielded their eyes, and the afro American teen nearly screamed.

"It's happened again!" Danny stared at him, slightly afraid and confused. "I don't feel different." Tucker forced his eyes to look dead on at his friend's now cold ones, and stumbled out a reply. " Sam- can we use the bathroom?"

A quiet 'yeah' came from the bathroom along with the sound of a door opening and footsteps. Sam bumped into Tucker, looked up, and stopped. "Where's Danny? You said we…" Tucker turned to look behind him, and gasped. "He _was right_ behind me!"

Danny's voice came out of nowhere. "I'm still here…" And suddenly he flickered into vision, frowning in confusion and his eyes a little too wide for him to seem entirely calm. Sam gulped, and turned around. We all walked into the bathroom silently and went in front of a full-length mirror Jazz had insisted be put in there.

Danny screamed, and it was then that he noticed his voice echoing. The scream died out, and seemed to rebound against thin air. "Wh-what is that?!" He whispered, sinking down onto the floor, pointing a shaky finger at the mirror. Tucker went to speak, but Sam beat him to it. "Danny. That's you."

Danny turned his head to her slowly, and pushed himself backwards trembling. "That can't be me, that, that _thing_ looks dead! I'm still alive- I can still think!" The halo of white that split along his waist with a vague warm feeling only freaked him out more, and he fell backwards in shock and fear.

Oh, and he fell through the bath. Tucker covered his mouth in shock, and Sam stared blankly at him, then her eyes widened. "Maybe you're not dead- not completely. I mean- you look human now, right?"

Slowly, Danny nodded- well aware of how strange this situation seemed. Tucker nodded as well, quiet. "Maybe, you're only half ghost. Maybe we can work through this.

 **A.N**

 **Well, if you guys want me to I can include the first month, or if you don't we can have a timeskip- please review your choice. Welp.. don't know how long I can keep updating like this but wth. Enjoy while it lasts.**

 **BCoH, signing out.**


	4. Good ingredients

_You have made the choice of time, due to lack of choice._

* * *

A month had passed, but to the small group of friends it was one of the longest months of their lives. Sam was sometimes tense around her new friends, especially the one she had accidentally 'killed'. Conversation had become a little strained between the trio when it was around Danny and his powers, but only Tucker could truly stand being around the 'ghost' version of Danny.

Danny, of course, was the most effected. He acted like a frightened little Pomeranian when he was around too many people, and could barely keep up a calm pretense around his friends and family. It was to be expected, though. Between waking up in the night after hitting the ceiling, or in the morning after sinking to the basement, it was stressful. That's not even counting the amount of accidental transformations which seemed be endeavouring to scare him out of his mind- between dropping everything (grades and beakers included), dealing with school social antics, and hiding from his parents who wanted nothing more than to show him new ghost weapons-!

Well, let's just say stress was at an all-time high, and any break from the sharp, painful ritual of panic for Danny would come as a relief to the tense teen; even fresh arguments took his mind off the awkward, horrifying truth. Of course, they didn't have to be _meaningful._

This all lead up to Sam deciding to put the gas on something she'd been pressuring the school to do, have a vegetarian menu for a week. Tucker, needless to say was annoyed.

"Sam, was this _really_ worth it?" The afro-american had a small frown on his face as he stared at the goth over a small plate of half wilted grass on bread. Sam had already been smirking, but seeing Tucker's discomfort it grew. A lot.

"They need to see a new perspective-"

"Ah, Sam Manson! Just who I wanted to see, the schoolboard wanted me, as the Vice, to personally thank you for your…er, welcome addition to the school cafeteria" Smiling, the overweight teacher leaned over to get a better look at the meagre rations. Tucker shot up suddenly, his nose twitching.

All previous thoughts were gone as the carnivore in him took over. "Meat… Near..." Lancer took a step back, and pulled out a toothpick hastily.

"No- No… The rumours about the all steak buffet in the teacher's cafeteria are _completely_ untrue! Thanks again, Sam." With that he strode off, and you could hear a breath being released when he left the room.

Tucker stopped following Lancer with a glare, and instead he turned it on Sam. "Yeah- Sam, thanks for making us eat garbage!" Sam stood up, a snarl on her lips, and no doubt had a scathing retort ready before she was interrupted. A tall, blonde boy in a red and white football jacket had strode over, a cross between a sneer and a glare on his face.

"Hey, Fenturd! I ordered two mud pies- guess what they gave me? Two mud pies! With MUD. From the GROUND."

The Jock, well known as the school Bully, shoved his plate on top of Danny's, squishing the barely existent 'turfwich' that had resided there. Danny shivered, and gently scooped a clump of dirt up. He squinted at the clump of grassy mud, wincing, then reconsidered his priorities. as something terrifying- to him at least, happened. He saw his own breath. To a normal person this would be nothing more than an unusual occurrence in the cold.

But Danny wasn't a normal person anymore, and _it wasn't cold._

Ghosts had appeared before when he'd seen his breath, and he'd had to fight in his strange new 'ghost' form each time. His eyes darted around for an exit, the only safe one was the kitchen and that was blocked by the popular crowd. He breathed in, this was taking too long even if it had only been a few seconds. It could attack any moment now, and Tucker or Sam might get hurt. His friends could get hurt.

Damnit! He was stalling.

"Uh... Uh… Food- Fight!?" He halfheartedly flung his spoonful at Dash. Given a million years he could not, in any way, have predicted the chaos that would ensue, although he was already ducking when the air became a disaster zone.

Sam, was not so lucky, and escaped with a new muddy hairstyle. Tucker raised an eyebrow when he saw her state. "Maybe you'll grow flowers in your hair."

Danny smiled tersely. "We'd better get moving, guys…" He crawled from under the table, looked up, and looked down immediately, moving forward remarkably fast and somehow not being detected. Eventually he made it to the kitchen, and straightened up. He peeked around the corner to see his friends moving slowly but surely towards him with a new colouring to their backs.

He smiled nervously, he knew what would happen soon. Tucker pulled himself in first, followed by Sam. Sam was the one who spoke. "Let me guess, ghost trouble?"

Tucker half glared at her, and Danny winced. "Sorry Sam, I just… I just don't want to see you guys hurt, okay?" She huffed and turned away slightly.

"Just get on with it. We'll be here." Danny's nervous smiled had remained, but now he dropped it in favour of concentrating. A flash of light appeared around his waist and moved along his body, bringing a cold, numb sensation and a burnt hazmat suit with it. The burns on his ghost forms face and neck hadn't changed with time, as they had half hoped.

Sam flinched and looked away. Tucker gave him an encouraging smile.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Yo! Been a little while, eh? Well, it's here so stop sulking : ) If you guys have any requests, e.g special plotlines or character cameos (original or otherwise) please drop them in a review, I'll put them in somewhere!**

 **Just a minor warning, some characters may end up being bashed unless there's a protest from you guys. Sam for one. : P Sorry D/S shippers, gonna have to convince me if romance is wanted. Any ships will have to be convinced, actually. : (**

 **Ah well, BCoH signing out!**


	5. Make a good dinner

_You are one of the first, and you shall see fruit fall in the future. For now, though, observe. Predict. Stay and watch, and may others follow in your method._

Danny Phantom smiled nervously, and hovered unsteadily into the air and moved into the kitchen, only glancing backwards at his friends to be certain they were staying out of the way. He nearly screamed when he looked back and saw a large, _floating_ lady appear from thin air in front of him- he floated backwards a little in surprise.

The lady smiled at him, revealing slightly yellowed teeth. When she spoke it was a sweet and kind voice, like a concerned mother. "Hello dearie, today's menu is supposed to be meatloaf, but I don't see any meatloaf… Did someone change the menu?"

Danny stumbled over his words, trying to find a subtle way to say 'yeah, now please go away' but Tucker, ever the oblivious, spoke up with an annoyed tone of voice while jerking his thumb at Sam. "Yeah, she did!"

Danny whirled around, almost giving himself whiplash as he stared at Tucker in shock. He couldn't even get out a small comment before the lady let out a small growl, puffing herself up to bigger and bigger sizes, her visible hair turning into streaks of fire. When she next spoke it was more guttural, and you could see her body twitching with her intense rage.

"You DARE defy the menu?! Lunch is SACRED! Lunch has _RULES_! You will PERISH for your overripe insolence!" Sam hastily tried backing away, only to find that the door had slammed shut behind her. The goth let out a very un-goth-like meep and looked around frantically for an exit.

She was so occupied that she completely missed the plates heading her way until her friend flew past her, collecting ten or twenty on his arms alone. The Lunch Lady (what else would she be called?) gave an unintelligible scream and threw some more at Sam.

Danny kicked her out of the way and the plates soared through a distorted… _Hole_ , in his belly, before crashing against the wall where Sam was before.

The Lunch Lady let out another growl, before beginning another rant. "How can you DEFY this? This _Human_ , she insists on making her own kind suffer! She is the truest evil here, how can you support that THING? Meat is essential for humans, and has been a core part of the balanced teenager diet for over FIFTY YEARS!"

At a point in her speech she had swooped over and grabbed Sam with a large, fatty hand. Sam squirmed, and Danny winced, before trying to make peace with the obese ghost.

"Lunch Lady... isn't a bit of change- um- good for the system…?"

Sam stared at him. "Well, I'm saved."

The lunch lady swooped down into the floor with a disapproving stare and Sam, Danny just gaped at her retreating form. Tucker looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know, that was probably the worst superhero line you could've done."

Danny hung his head, and a ring of light travelled along his body as he sunk to the ground, moving out of the kitchen. "You're right, Tuck… We should probably be going-"

" _Straight_ into my office!"

The two boys heard, before they saw, the angry Vice-Principal. Tucker looked at Danny, Danny looked at Tucker, as one they gulped and walked towards the office, guided by the glare of both a teacher and quarterback (when did Dash arrive?).

Lancer's Office.

"Tucker Foley. Consistent loitering around the girls locker room, harassment of sport team members, consistently late, and class-disrupting flirting… Daniel Fenton. 45 dropped beakers and banned for life from handling fragile school property*. Other than that, no serious incriminations on your parts…. So _why_ on EARTH did you two _conspire_ to ruin the school cafeteria!?"

The two boys were pleasantly surprised at first with the calm tone he began with, and thought they could get out of it with only a few lunch time detentions. As the rant progressed, their hopes sunk lower and lower, along with Danny's visibility. Tucker looked over at him, and yelped. All you could see was clothes floating in the air, they were very lucky Lancer and Dash had paused to look at something on the other side of the room to them and were discussing it quietly with their backs turned.

Tucker reached for his friend who he _assumed_ might be looking at him, and tapped his shoulder. A vague blur told him his friend had moved his head and soon after he flickered into the visible part of the EM spectrum.

He looked nervous and worried, but focused on the screens they were facing. That'd provide some distraction from the boredom, at least, Danny thought. His eyes widened when he saw something moving, only a blur on the black and white security screens, but there nonetheless. Meat and bones were flying up from the basement, and down from the Staff Room** to a gap in the cameras where the main staircase was.

He nudged Tucker, and got a confused look, but before he could explain his theory Lancer spoke. "Your punishment shall be decided later… Don't move." With that the overweight Vice and the tall Jock strode out the room. The door creaked shut behind them, and Danny spoke.

"Look at the cameras, Tuck. Meat!" Tucker looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "When did you get so confident?" Danny blushed and slunk downwards into the floor, mumbling.

"Gah! Don't leave me- look! The meat's going to basement, take me there!"

 **A.N**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE: detailed review I received from Picklewitch, which has convinced me to slowly make Sam a better character.**

 **Not immediately, but it will happen. So… yep. As I said previously, reviewing plot or character ideas will most likely end up with them appearing somewhere. I literally have a notebook with plot stuff in it, and 'Make Sam a better person' is in there. No joke.**

 **So, if you want Sick!Danny, you say it. You want ghost zone field trip, you say it! Revelation? Just say so!**

 **I will be incorporating a lot into this, but I want to add things which the readers will enjoy, overall. In fact, you can just review anything and everything with no structure- I'll put a poll up with the next chapter. Which will be the finale. So suck it.**

 **Okay, who noticed the *s? eh?**

 **So the first one, was when Lancer says that DANNY IS BANNED FOR LIFE FROM HANDLING FRAGILE SCHOOL PROPERTY. This happened in the SHOW. As in, he can never handle glass. As in, no test tubes. As in, misses out on science practicals. As in, can't get any experience in practicals which involve glass which he'd need to have done some to get into NASA. Butch is MEAN.**

 **The Second *, I have no idea if Americans call it something different. So yeah.**

 **This is BCoH signing out!**


	6. With a brilliant pudding

_This chapter is dedicated to the keeper of worlds, for being the one to convince me (simply by reviewing) to get my typing butt in gear. Updates shall come on Sundays now, so please be patient and check in on Sundays._

Tucker shuddered as his friends reached out and grabbed him, but quickly calmed himself enough to stand the two floor descent. When they touched the basement floor Tucker tripped forwards but caught himself just in time to avoid a face to floor meeting, Danny wasn't quite so lucky.

When they had both regained their footing (and in Danny's case, nose alignment) the two walked forwards through the labyrinthine corridors of meat boxes, led by Tucker's nose and Danny's 'ghost sense'. Tucker stopped all of a sudden, and Danny nearly bumped into him.

"Dude, is that…?" Danny followed his line of sight and sucked in a breath of air quietly. "Yeah, that's Sam under there alright."

Tucker half turned, raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and running forwards. A meat monster appeared out of nowhere, all of a sudden, and he skidded to a halt. He turned around to look at Danny, and had to cover his eyes immediately due to the bright halo that was taking his friend into his ghost form.

"Warn a guy next time-!"

Danny turned, and focused his dull, green eyes on Tucker. "You handle her, I'll handle… _this._ " He had said 'this' with such venom that Tucker had to move straight to his other friend to shake off the dark, encompassing feeling of forboding that came with the powers his friend now had.

Of course, Danny was oblivious to his friend's discomfort, having only seen him move to Sam, with some relief on both parts. Smirking, he floated upwards shakily, before gaining purchase on the air and settling into a battle stance against it, whatever _it_ was.

A sound echoed in the large basement from the creature, to most an unintelligible roar of rage or anger, but Danny heard something else. Something intensely eerie. The ghost that had taken Sam, the 'Lunch Lady' as he decided to call her, her voice rang out in his head. " _The ungrateful child can't see the importance of meat! She needs to learn, WITHOUT DISTRACTIONS!_ "

That was all the warning Danny received before she hurled herself in two directions, causing Danny's mind to short out. One half went into a physical wall around the original pile of precooked brown meat that Sam was covered in up to just under her nose, stopping Tucker from going to rescue their friend, and the other half had stayed mostly the same- just a smaller meat monster.

Danny blinked, and looked between the glowing meat wall, and the large, but considerably smaller than before, meat monster. He smirked, and dove into the meat monster with his fists flying into the soft 'armour' with ease. He had burrowed his way partly into her armour aiming to shatter it, then he froze. Not literally mind you, but he was stock still, horizontal, in mid-air, being held tightly by rings of meat.

Sucking in a breath of air, Danny pulled himself backwards in shock, tumbling into the wall a good 10 or 20 metres behind him from the force. He gulped as it approached with alarming speed, and held his hands up. "Uh, um.. Lunch Lady?" The creature- no, the Lunch Lady, paused in its approach, and looked down at him.

"Look, my friend over there- she's a vegetarian!" Tucker paused in his messy attempts to break through (was that burger or steak mushed up on his hat?) and turned around to give him _the look._

The look that says, you are either going to be slapped for that or punished far worse later by that person if you don't stop it right now. Danny only saw Tucker out of the corner of his eye, and Sam's simmering purple pools burning into his soul were completely obscured by a pile of limp animal legs making up part of the wall. This only meant that Danny, oblivious as ever, nearly missed the meaty hand heading straight for him.

He turned himself intangible just in time, and the Lunch Lady opened her mouth slowly, the words coming out slowly. "Veget…Arian? Does that mean she airs vegetables-?" Danny cut her off, flying upwards to look her in the eyes (the only bit, he noted that wasn't coated in meat) Shaking his head and waving his hands around frantically.

"No- she doesn't air vegetables- well she does but that's not the point! If she eats meat she gets hurt- that's bad, right?" Hesitantly, the Lunch Lady nodded, and the anger in her expression gave way to slightly annoyed confusion. "Well, um… She takes these things called supplements instead, see, and they work just like meat for her! It's the same for everyone else while the menu's different."

The Lunch Lady's frown dissipated into a half smile, like the one you'd see on a slightly annoyed grandmother before she told your mom what you'd done. She recalled some of the wall into her body, enough to see Sam, and then brought her up to eye level using a meaty fist. "Have you eaten your supplements, dearie?" Sam nodded, resisting the powerful urge to either run away, or show disgust at the meat.

The half-smile turned into a satisfied grin, and the Lunch Lady dropped all of the meat she had summoned onto the floor, revealing her (still large) humanoid body. She then turned to Danny again. "So you're saying that even if the menu's different, none of the kids are getting hurt by it?"

It was Danny's turn to be hesitant, but he replied none the less, surprised at how confident he sounded. "No-one here is getting hurt by the menu, different OR normal!"

Her smile changed yet again into one of relief. "That's so thoughtful of you, dearie! You'll make a good guardian spirit yet, just so long as you make sure you eat well, not too many greens, alright?"

Danny grinned in relief, and part confusion, "Sure! I'll watch my greens but um… one more thing, Ms. Lunch Lady?"

The nod he received encourage him to continue his ramble. "Um, all that meat on the floor now… We kind of need that for when the menu goes back too normal…"

The Lunch Lady laughed at him, "Of course, silly me!" All the food around them gained a green glow and was sent flying in all directions, notably they were all clean and heading for boxes.

With that, she sent him one last smile, and faded out of view. Somehow Danny knew she had gone away even though massive amounts of meat were still moving. Tucker walked over to him, a little shaken up but fine.

Sam took a little longer, but then she sprint tackled him into the wall. He nearly phased through it in shock, and was even more shocked when she buried her head in his shoulder, sniffling. _The burnt one._ Danny stared desperately at Tucker. Tucker smirked at Danny.

Sam raised her head from his shoulder, sniffles under control, and spoke quietly. "I'm really glad you helped me out there, Danny, but… what could she have meant by Guardian Spirit?"

Danny and Tucker's looks of surprise and confusion could have rivalled a gorilla's.

OMAKE:

Dash glared into the distance, out of range of the food fight and using a nerd wall to keep himself and the A-listers relatively safe.

Paulina tried vainly to snuggle up to the blonde quarterback. "Ah… Dash? What's the matter?" Dash turned and set his stony expression on her.

"Fen _ton_ started a food fight and got away… should we really snitch- I mean, that's true A-List qualities there! We could recruit him!"

Paulina gave a (un)ladylike snort and pulled away from him, a mirthful expression on her face. "That _loser_? We don't want to make any rash moves just yet…"

Dash nodded slowly, not entirely convinced, but let it drop.

 **A.N**

 **So, to Keeper of worlds, (one reviewer? Really?) I thank you for your words of encouragement, because I was gonna leave this till next week unless it got some response to be honest. As it stands, though, as I'm going to be going on holiday soon, I'm going to start updating on Sundays only.**

 **BUT- this will definitely (probably) mean longer chapters for you guys. And I might fit in some more of my own mini plot a lot better now it's got some momentum. Also, how much do you guys want to see your own plots in here?**

 **Seriously. I wasn't joking last chapter. Review any ideas you have, ships, characters who YOU want developing, absolute No-No plots, and other stuff.**

 **GAH.**

 **Just Review, please?**

 **BCoH signing out.**


	7. New sucks

_Definitely wasn't expecting that response, guys! 5 reviews in what, four hours? Man! I nearly died from shock, feel free to do it again, though. This chapter is dedicated to SonicCrazyGal and to the guest who mentioned about the Ice Powers, I have a plan for every ghost/ type of ghost out there. I really need a life…_

 _Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!_

* * *

Jack strode over to the basement door, pulling his son along with him oblivious to the younger's struggles. Danny finally managed to pull himself out of his Dad's grip, but it was too late. They were in the basement, and the door had an automatic lock and ecto-shield on it so that experiments couldn't run away.

"Uh, Dad…?" Jack turned around grinning, and chucked something cylindrical at Danny. Very barely, he caught it with much fumbling and jumping around.

"Danny! I heard that your school had a ghost attack, so I rustled something up for you! It's a… come on now, drum roll please!"

Danny rolled his eyes, but drummed his fingers on the table nevertheless, prompting his dad to finish the speech with an excess of energy.

"It's a _thermos,_ Danny!" Danny looked down at the cylinder in his hands. Then he looked up again, holding it out nervously, to his very smug dad.

"Dad… I don't need a safety thermos, or jumpsuit, or fudge mug, I thought we'd gone over this…?"

Jack shook his head, and pushed the thermos into his hands, "Don't you see, Danny boy? it can catch ghosts! I've been working on it for a while now, and it's nearly done. I've got a duplicate around here somewhere that I can work out the kinks with, but it'll probably work fine…"

Danny looked up at his father one last time, and smiled tersely. "Thanks, dad, it means a lot to me…"

Jack smiled. "No problem, Danny, I'll be fishing in here for a little while. Get your mom to fetch me when the food's ready, alright?"

Danny nodded, already slinking away silently, a noncommittal noise coming from the back of the (now closed) door.

* * *

Groaning, Danny slumped into his 'homework chair', really just a remodelled office chair his parents had broken the lifting and sinking feature on before passing it down with a barely thought out paint job using ectoplasm. Luckily, it just glowed at random intervals and didn't hurt him after he had given It a thorough wash after his… half death, caused it to give his arm rashes when he leaned on it.

Frowning, he held up the thermos to the light, and removed the cap. He peered inside, nothing but about 40 centimetres cubed of empty space, give or take some. He shrugged, and messed around with the buttons, nothing happened. Happily he smiled, content in the knowledge that it couldn't harm him too much.

Grin still on his face, Danny turned invisible, then intangible, and focused on moving through the floor to put it back in the basement- quietly. Of course, it would be his luck that it decided to jump start at that very moment. He yelped in surprise as a blue vortex activated and grabbed him, sucking him in slowly, but that didn't stop the panic.

In a frenzy, he shifted into his ghost form, and the pull increased. He struggled, and a vague numb sensation had started in his thermos encased legs- it was moving upwards. Fast. He flung the cap away, hoping that it might save him. Luckily for him, the thermos decided on that moment to hit the floor with a solid thunk sound, bottom side first.

With a yelp, Danny Phantom was ejected from the thermos, splayed out on the landing. He immediately started floating upwards, and into a normal position. With a look somewhere between a glare and worry, he placed the thermos in the bottom of his clothes drawer, and slammed it shut.

He sighed in relief and confusion, only to groan shortly after as shivers moved up his body and his breath turned blue for a small moment. Annoyed, he floated towards the feeling of discomfort, ending up in the basement where a blue fishing line was being dragged slowly to the ghost portal. Suddenly, it stopped moving and fell limp. Danny gulped, and nearly choked on his ghost sense just as something massive, pale blue, scaly looking and two dents appeared.

Danny winced, and prepared himself for a fight as more of the creature – _ghost,_ emerged. It resembled a very large, European style dragon with some sort of golden necklace draped over it's neck.

A loud roar shook the walls, and Danny, for the second time in less than 2 weeks, had the disconcerting sensation of someone else's voice in his head. " _I want to go- I HAVE to go!"_

Flinching, Danny resisted the urge to flee from, or destroy the ghost in front of him, trying instead with the peaceful approach. "What do you want to go to?"

The Dragon looked mournfully at him, and shrunk down to being a small, maybe 4ft. five, lady, with a plain blue silk dress and some red marks on her neck and left side. Nowhere near as horrible looking as Danny's, he noted with a dim sense of disappointment.

The girl spoke, and it was a dreadful wail of a voice. "All I wanted was to go to the princess costume ball- but my horrid mummy won't let me!"

Danny mentally groaned, but couldn't stop himself muttering under his breath, "If that dragon's your idea of a costume, I'm on mummy's side AH-!" He had been cut off by being grabbed by a large, scale coated paw.

He barely registered the loud roar this time, instead automatically tuning into channel ghost. " _What's_ that _supposed to mean, puny guard dog!"_

With a numb feeling, he slipped out of the ghost's grip. "Guard dog? Jeez- what's _that_ supposed to mean! Anyway- you should find something prettier to go as than a dragon, maybe your mom will let you go then!"

The ghost shrunk again, and seemed to contemplate this idea for a moment before flashing him a smile and melting backwards into the portal. Danny noticed the necklace on the floor, and picked it up, considering what to do with it. Shrugging, he slung it into his bag. He could talk to Sam about it at school. If he remembered.

* * *

Tucker stood by the doors to the outdoor eating area, if it could be called that. It was just four or five picnic tables and grass. The reason he was standing there? He did _not_ want to end up dateless for the school dance he'd heard Dash talking about earlier to some cheerleaders. Of course, he'd decided to tell Mikey about it, and pretty soon the entire 'nerd herd's female population was taken, minus Sam. Danny had dibs if he ever realized, the whole _school_ knew that!

So, that left him practicing his far Too Fine skills on unsuspecting females, "Hi, would you-?"

"Taken!"

"Your hair looks-"

"Too pretty for you, nerd."

He sighed, and prepared to move back to his table with his limp ham sandwich, but yet another girl appeared. He perked up, and was about to open his mouth for one last attempt when she surprised him and spoke first.

"No!"

Tucker gaped. "I didn't ask you yet!"

She rolled her eyes, and with a swish of her hair carried on walking like a primadona. Utterly defeated, Tucker slumped down, and stalked over to the picnic table at the far edge of the grass where Sam and Danny were seated.

Danny raised an eyebrow at his friend's dejected demeanour. "Strike three, Tuck?"

Tucker groaned, and leaned on his hand sulking. "Try strike three THOUSAND…"

Laughing Danny turned to Sam. "What about you, Sam? Would you go with him?" Sam gaped at Danny, "What!? I don't need to be asked to some stupid dance to know I'm special Danny!"

She looked at Danny, expecting a response, before noticing his eyes were unfocused and staring ahead, a glance to Tucker confirmed her suspicions.

With a sigh, she glared half-heartedly at the two lovesick boys, "Paulina?"

"Paul _li_ na…" Sam scoffed, as the queen of the school walked passed. "Please, that shallow witch? If you're that bothered go talk to the 'cute girl' you're _oh so_ enamoured with."

Danny looked at her with something between shock and fear, "I can't! I get weak kneed when I talk to cute girls…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're a dead superhero who beat up meat to _save_ a girl- go give those ' _weak knees_ ' some exercise!" With that she pulled him up and pushed him towards his apparent crush. He gave her a deer in headlights look. She nodded to Paulina, a sizable malevolent grin on her face.

Danny gulped, and stumbled towards the tree she had settled under. He went to lean casually on the tree, and fell into it. A dim yell of surprise could be heard, and Tucker looked at Sam in disbelief.

"You sure about this?"

She smirked. "Keep watching, I wanna see what happens…" Tucker raised an eyebrow, before mumbling 'yandere' under his breath. Sam mirrored his expression for half a second, before her smirk grew and she turned back around to look at the tree.

Danny's head popped out of the side of the tree, and he was grateful no one else was paying attention to the tree. The rest of Danny's body emerged in semi translucency, and then it seemed to get pulled into Paulina like smoke to a vacuum. Tucker leaned forward, "What the hell?". Sam gasped, and leaned forward as well.

"Her eyes!" Sam hissed.

Paulina's eyes had turned bright green, _neon_ green, and were shooting about her wildly, when she spoke it wasn't with her usual condescending latino voice, but Danny's. "What the heck!? I'm in Paulina…" Tucker snorted in disbelief, and Sam ogled Paulina with a look akin to a murderer.

With a shake of his hosts head, Danny slipped out, invisibly, and walked over to the table. He popped into visibility at the table, and his head was already doing the classic 'face-table'. Sam looked at him with some mix of emotions, and Tucker stared at him in shock. "What was that, man?" Sam smiled, "He just possessed Paulina, that's what."

Danny groaned. "It's weird on the inside…"

Sam smiled. "Glad you see my side for once."

Her friend raised his head just enough to send her a playful glare, "Want me to see it even more?"

Tucker laughed at Sam's expression, before turning to Danny, "Reckon you could get me a date?"

"Not a chance."

"Damn."

* * *

As it stands, chatting with your friends in front of a locker is perfectly normal, at least, when you're not talking about possession, or 'overshadowing' as they had agreed to call it until they came up with something better. Of course there are unspoken rules when other people come in. Particuarly, popular girls. Paulina was walking down the hall, making eye contact with Danny.

Tucker looked at Danny, a jealous stare. "I got you man, catch you after school?" Danny nodded distractedly, fiddling with his collar and smiling. Paulina eyed him, and shrugged. "Hi, ah… I-"

Dash promptly turned the corner, and shoved Danny into his locker. He turned to Paulina, and hissed at her, "Paulina! What are you doing- no one's decided!" Danny chose this moment to push himself out of the locker, bumping into Dash. Dash growled at him, and stalked off, making sure to bump into Paulina on the way.

Paulina gave the Jock's retreating back a look of disgust, before smiling seductively at Danny. She leant down and picked up his backpack for him (it had fallen off when Dash pushed him in), before her eyes grew wide, staring at something in the top that glinted, "Danny… Is this a vintage golden Draco amulet?"

Danny blinked, and was suddenly uncomfortably aware of a weak feeling in his stomach. "Uh, yeah? I got it… for you! Yeah, I was thinking of asking you to the dance, and it would have been a gift, if you, um, accepted…" _What am I doing, I don't know who that belongs to, it could be my mom's!_

Paulina squealed and picked it up, admiring the sheen of the heavy metal and glow of the large emerald. "Wow- I didn't know you had _this_ good taste, you've got yourself a date! I live at 48 Algernon street, the one back from the woods?" Danny nodded, still in a daze.

Tucker appeared from around the corner, and looked at Danny with envy, "Man, wish I could have as much luck as you…"

Danny smiled, "Who knows, maybe you'll get a date soon, eh?"

Lancer turned the corner at that moment, and saw Danny. His eyes narrowed in something akin to concern and anger at Danny. He stalked forwards, a placid smile on his face concealing his emotions. "Ah, Mr. Fenton! Just the man I was looking for- a word?"

Tucker went to protest when Danny shrunk in on himself all of a sudden. Mr Lancer angled his head to get a better look at Tucker's face, putting on a sympathetic look. "Tucker, please…"

Tucker hesitated, looked back to Danny, and then sighed, grounding out, "Fine…" With one last worried look at Danny, he moved away.

Lancer gave a look to Danny, and suddenly his tone was serious. "Follow me."

* * *

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat, willing himself to stay visible while Lancer shifted through files.

 _Tick._

Some paper rustled in a breeze coming in from the open window. Lancer absentmindedly closed it, frowning.

 _Tock._

Danny breathed in a silent, tense breath, and became aware of a sick feeling settling in his belly. He shuddered.

 _Tick._

Lancer's frown deepened, and a small gasp escaped the teacher's lips.

 _Tock._

Danny flickered into intangibility, and it was all he could do to half float in place when Lancer lifted his head sharply.

"Danny…?"

Lancer was staring at his arm, his right arm. With some worry, and the feeling growing worse, he looked down. A faint blur was coating his form, nothing noticeable, but that was normal. What wasn't covered of his right arm seemed to have been burnt to a crisp, like some or at least that's what it looked like. Danny's breath hitched, and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that tangibility would remove the illusion (it HAD to be an illusion, right?!)

His eyes snapped open, though, when a strange pleasant feeling ran through his body, along with the feeling of being dipped in warm water that becoming tangible. Lancer's sigh of relief went unnoticed by Danny as he subtly checked that yes, his arm was still working and intact.

"Danny, are you aware that your grades have been slipping?"

Hesitantly, Danny nodded. Already guessing the direction this conversation might go in, I.E, Why are they slipping, are you going to do anything, etcetera etcetera… Lancer surprised him, though, by smiling.

"Well, I'm going to invite your parents in for a conference, no need for you to say anything! It will be handled well... Also, I don't know if you're aware but there is an extra credit project available for you, if you want to take it…"

Shifting a little in his seat, Danny grimaced but nodded. Lancer noted his discomfort, and smiled, "You can leave if you want."

Danny couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Okay, as it stands this at the halfway point through Parental bonding. *sticks tongue out* Yes, this is taking a little while to work through. Suck it up!**

 **Quick bit of trivia, this chapter makes up nearly half of the word document I'm typing it out on.**

 **Just a reminder, I'm taking suggestions for OCs and Plots, but the OCs have to be reasonable. The first OC suggestion I received (last chapter),sadly , was for a one-armed Gargoyle halfa called Abraham Flamel who is a professor of ghost mythology. I love gargoyles, and professor OCs are cool, but… not to be mean, but this sort thing isn't going to make it past the thinking stage. I need a good solid background for all OCs, halfas included, and detail about when you want them in it as well.** **L Sorry Grey King, Abraham Flamel is not likely to get an appearance. Feel free to suggest an otherworldly plot or omake so I can make up for it to you though. Same goes to everyone.**

 **PLOTS. OCS. SHIPS.**

 **C-O-N-V-I-N-C-E M-E**

 **The dedication for next chapter goes to anyone who manages to correctly guess what Danny's 'feelings' during the Lancer scene were. :P**

 **Well, I think that's everything, don't forget to review, and tune in next Sunday for a (obviously amazing) part two!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **BCoH signing out.**


	8. Especially new powers

**_Raises eyebrow._** _You have got to be kidding me, one review? ZEESH. What did I do to offend y'all? Well, sorry, but thanks to everyone being… meh, This chapter's gonna be a little under the radar. Just tell me what you want me to do to in your reviews, because I COULD do every episode individually in chapters, but I was kinda hoping to have distance for reviews and reconsideration._

 _For example, the guest (you're amazing by the way!) gave me the wonderful idea of an excorcist- how cool is that! Plus, they also decided put in some real world logic, and have them hire an ACTUAL councillor post spectra- SO HAPPENING. Also, dude, Lancer semi reveal? Was planning on it! But working it in slowly like you suggested does seem best. The exorcist is appearing too, guess who!_

 _Eh… unless you specify when in the series you want stuff to happen it's gonna be implemented in the near future._

 _Also, I do fic requests too! Like, actual separate unconnected stories :P . Feel free to suggest some._

* * *

Danny had been counting on only one of his parents going to the 'conference' Lancer had seemed so anxious to schedule. He could overshadow one of them, at least. But no. Life would _not_ let its new favourite punching bag get away that easily.

Both Maddie and Jack Fenton were going to the parent teacher conference. Danny knew his mom would notice Jack acting oddly, and his dad… well, he was far too trigger happy to be safe around. So, since he wanted to know what was going on (and that meant not overshadowing Lancer) he was sat, invisible in one of the chairs as Lancer did the ever aggravating paperwork shuffle in silence.

Surprisingly, Jack spoke first, "So, Mr. Lancer… What did you call us for? You sounded really serious."

Maddie nodded, her hands on her lap, her face blank with tension.

Lancer's expression was unreadable, and he picked up a piece of paper, beginning to read in a monotone. "Since Daniel James Fenton returned to school he has been incredibly nervous, almost neurotically so. He has dropped over 30 glass beakers, and has been found, multiple times, in extremely difficult to reach hiding places, in a neurotic state of mind, panicking when people approach him unexpectedly…"

Maddie gasped in anger, and shock at the direction the facts seemed to be taking. "Are you accusing us of-?" Jack stood up, "I won't have this! We are good, loving parents! Danny's been fine…!"

If looks could kill Lancer would have been the only being left fully alive in that room, from the simple fact that he was the one giving the glare. "I am not accusing you of anything, but if Daniel's attitude doesn't improve…Let's just have you leave with the knowledge that certain phone calls _will_ be made, hmm?"

Jack fell back, into his seat for a half second, shooting a uncharacteristically dark look at Lancer, before grabbing the ectogun he'd placed on the table when Maddie had nudged him while waiting, and storming out. Maddie was still staring at Lancer with a expression somewhere between cold, blank rage, and horrifying realization, she was taking in his steely gaze _(how could he even think that?)_ , when Jack called for her. She walked out of the room, barely maintaining her usual air of confidence past the shock of the one sided conversation.

Danny stared at Lancer, who had slumped back in his desk with a dark frown and a sigh. "That boy… I hope I _am_ wrong."

The ghost boy shivered at the clear implications, and took the moment to escape through the wall. No reason for something uncomfortable longer than he had to, and far more reason to go see his friends to shake off the horrid feeling.

* * *

Going to the mall with your friends was supposed to be a fun activity, right? Well, when going to the mall included going to the abandoned section, and having just eavesdropped on your own parents getting an ear full for potential neglect… Well, for Danny the fun level had dropped. Severely.

The reason they were in the abandoned section? They were experimenting with the Thermos that Danny's dad had given him, which had nearly sucked him in.

Tucker grinned. "So you're telling me, your dad made something that sucked you in…! And you have NO idea how it works?"

Danny turned his head away, fighting off a blush and sat down on a rusty section. "Yeah. And it was…"

It was at this point Sam laughed, well aware of Danny's discomfort at the idea. "A thermos! Don't you feel soup-er about having a thing to suck ghosts in with?"

Tucker joined in with another witty comment that had Sam roaring with laughter in the background and Danny couldn't help but sulk, and his voice was definitely a tad more whiney than intended when he said, "Can we just test this thing out?"

Smirking, but feeling a little bit ridiculous Sam began a countdown as she poised the soup canister for action. Tucker prepped his PDA's camera. Danny yelped as he was sucked in.

Half an hour later

"Are we done yet?" Danny groaned, floating over to them from the corner of the large roof he had been ejected into, Sam shrugged, "Tucker?"

Frowning, the techno geek poured over his PDA, tongue sticking out in mock concentration. "Darn, looks like I can't find any more data we might need… We should head back, then!"

Danny did corkscrews upwards in relief while whooping loudly, and felt a pleasant buzz spread over him as Sam and Tucker headed for the back exit with himself just trailing above them near the ceiling, too happy to bother to come down.

He did end up coming down, though, when a heavy feeling settled in his stomach, like eating some particularly viscous soup. Tucker looked at him in worry, and Danny gave him a slightly panicked look in return, either he'd eaten a lot of weird stuff lately, or this could be a ghost thing with how much it's been happening...

Sam broke the tense moment with an absentminded question. "What's the hold up, guys?"

Tucker looked at Sam, then back to Danny- who's look had hardened to a determined fighter's in the time it took to shift his attention between one friend and another. When his friend spoke it was cold and steely, with no hesitation "I need to go. Now."

Sam opened her mouth to complain, slightly surprised and a little worried, but decided that chasing after the (now fleeing) ghost boy would be a more worthwhile use of her energy. Tucker chased after her with a distant, "Hey!".

Both of them skidded to a halt when they saw the modern part of the mall, and not just because it was a heck of a lot busier than the abandoned section. Oh no, Danny was floating (as a ghost still) near the middle of the roof, at eye level with what looked like a dragon. Words were indiscernible from their position on the ground.

* * *

Danny glared at the dragon ghost from this morning that was stood defiantly in front of him, lashing its tail and knocking things flying in all directions.

His eyes narrowed, glowing menacingly and somehow his visible burns seemed to become more noticeable, scarily so. The dragon ghost glared right on back, a snarl forming on its lips.

" _I. Want. TEE!"_

Danny floated backwards, laughing at the strange comment in spite of the situation. "You _want tea_? _Good choice, coffee can make you angsty!_ "

The Dragon growled at him, a wordless one this time, and lunged at him with its claws extended. The ghost missed, and instead smashed five tables in that one blow.

Danny stared at it in slight surprise, then the surprise wore off. Danny glared, and spoke up again. "Dude, not funny. _Don't break stuff_!"

The ghost smirked at him. " _I want Tee, I will break to get_ Tee!"

With a fang filled grin, it swung its tail around on the ground, breaking not just doors and signs, but entire stands, one of which hadn't finished evacuating. A man, with black messy hair and glasses tinged green, was knocked over and out by the force of the blow, a growing red patch forming around his chest.

Danny, too distracted by the destruction, the man in particular, missed the comparatively quiet hiss of pain as the dragon moved its now smoking tail back to a regular position.

Danny had begun floating down to see if the man was stable enough to be moved away from the fight area, when Sam and Tucker entered his field of view. His head snapped towards them, and he saw Tucker give a shaky thumbs up to him while Sam was handling the man. She had cut through his plain black T-Shirt and was busy removing a small mountain of shrapnel from his chest and treating the wounds.

The Dragon lunged at him though, and Danny Phantom turned around, with a completely furious expression, complimented by the now flickering lights and eyes glowing with rage.

 _"Beat me up and down? That's fine! Beat people? You're gone!"_ With those words, Danny lunged straight for it, hands outstretched in a crude mimicry of claws. He barrelled into its chest, tightening his form and curling up like a glowing dead cannonball. The creature slid backwards into the destruction with a pained grunt, thankfully on the other side to the impromptu medical base.

Danny floated above its back, and came down in the middle of the wing bases with an audible crack. The dragon whimpered. In response Danny growled, and lunged forwards to punch its neck as well. Rather than connecting with tough, scaly flesh, instead his fist connected with a _bloody fuck that is PAINFUL_ golden necklace style thing.

Floating backwards into the air, and rubbing his now sore and green tinged hand glove _thing_ , Danny watched as the dragon shrunk down to an unconscious Paulina. Danny shivered self consciously as he looked around at the destruction, floating down to her. He tapped her shoulder, incredibly relieved when she just curled in on herself with a snobby sounding mumble, rather than flinching or worse, no reaction at all.

Shaking that off, he wandered over to check on his friends who had finished treating the now conscious man. Sam was repacking the case

The man looked a Danny wearily, and reached into his jacket pocket. Danny sat down and smiled. "Hi, I'm Danny Phantom." The man gave a small smile in return. "I'm Jake, Jake Lemur, in town for an interview at the local high school, nice to meet you, Danny…"

Laughing, Danny gave one last reply before flying over to airlift Paulina to her house. "I died around here, nice to meet you too!"

As he was flying away, Danny completely missed the look of pure shock, then anger, that Jake had adopted before smoothing his face back to normal. Tucker glanced uneasily at Sam, she was completely oblivious to Jake's strange reaction, and Danny's parting comment had gone completely over her head unlike Tucker, to whom she raised a joking eyebrow at.

* * *

The next day, Danny was getting his things out of his locker when Paulina walked past him with her little cheerleader squad, and sneered. "What's a rundown boy like you doing giving and stealing away Jewellery like a thief? I am _so_ over you!"

The demented giggles were still ringing in his head when Dash walked past and casually shoved him in his locker. Danny spent a good twenty minutes struggling to get out without use of his ghost powers, when he heard his locker combination being put in.

As Danny fell out, he didn't even notice the pain when he saw was who was standing above him offering a hand, instead of his _friends_ who were probably in class now, thinking he had ghost trouble again when they didn't see him that morning. "Hi, I'm Dr. Lemur, the new counsellor! How's it going?"

The poor boy could barely stutter out a 'good' before dashing off to his first lesson.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **So, who expected that? Eh? Eh!?**

 **Ok. Nevermind. Don't review. Or follow. Or even favourite, its not like it motivates me to provide better and bigger chapters, of a higher quality!**

 **This turned out WAY different than I thought it would. longer, too.**

 **Ahem.** **So.**

 **Reasonable Plots and OCs, plus separate fic requests. I do ADJL and RC9GN as well.**

 **IN A REVIEW.**

 **BCoH signing out!**


	9. Blurred paints

_To the LazyWhiteCat… Three sentences covering the OCs creation, and… How many covering description? Dude, sorry but, was it a unique idea? Hell yes! Does it fit into the purpose of the AU… eh. NO. Good luck fixing you're_

 _Ahem. Now that I'm done breaking your brain I present the actual dedication. Since I'm pretty sure I've already dedicated one to SonicCrazyGal, (good job on getting an account!) I'm going to give you, KeeperOfWorlds, a freaking massive hug for giving good advice! Definitely gonna put some shenanigans in._

 _Enjoy the story, fair creatures._

It was a dark warehouse, the only light coming in was from cracks in the decrepit roof. A foul stench of discarded fur and mouse droppings coloured the air, cancelling out the equally scent of the polluted body of water a few scant metres away from the entrance.

Sounds of a battle in the distance, strangely echoing, increase and drown out any other sounds that could have been there previously. Suddenly, a man leapt through the wall, his face and shoulders bruised dark blue, and his nose was set oddly with a green jello-like substance dripping down, but never quite making it to his loose overalls.

"I am the Box Ghost- you WILL beware of my FURY!", the man shouted to the wall, to which nothing happened- unless you count a boy in hazmat, with burns and other, hidden wounds, stretching across his right side, jumping through it. A cocky grin was in place on his face, clearly finding something amusing.

"What exactly am I supposed to 'beware' of?" Here he did a crude mimicry of the Box Ghost's voice, adding scary hand claws above his head to complete the effect.

"You DARE to mock MY boxed vengeance? You shall be packaged with…!" A pause, while he read the label. "ASSORTED LINO CUTTERS!" Danny blinked, evidently confused. A yelp escaped him when he saw the many small, sharp, _Oh god they were SHARP,_ knife like tools flying straight towards him. He quickly smoothed over his shock in favour of turning intangible to avoid them.

The Box Ghost was about to start on another rant, but Danny decided to cut him off, "Hey guys, can we get this over with? I'll end up with a migraine at this rate…"

At that point the doors slammed open, an impressive feat considering their size, revealing to children. One, a smirking goth, and the other a thermos wielding techno-geek. "How about you take a vacation, Box Punk!" With that, he aimed the thermos at the ghost and a blue vortex pulled him in.

Tucker grinned, "Now that's what I call scheduling!" Danny smiled, floating down to high five his friend, but then the smile turned into a gaping face of horror. Tucker, the ever awesome friend that he is, had decided to flip the thermos. He dropped it. All the ghosts escaped, and Tucker's PDA beeped. He frowned at it, "Huh, according to my schedule we should be done catching ghosts by now…"

Danny's glare could have cut through steel. Sam spoke before he could make any scathing remarks though, "Why do you want to go catch all the ghosts anyway? All they seem to be doing is either hanging around a place, or hoarding stuff…"

The halfa stared at her, mouth slightly agape, "Are you saying they're harmless? They are NOT harmless-!"

"Most of them aren't, anyway." The quiet, dark, voice that came out of nowhere cut off Danny's speech. Shocked, the quarrelling trio spun around looking for the source. A girl was floating by a half painted wall and smiling shyly, a red and yellow dragon creeping through some grass with the top half of its body only being outlined was looming behind her.

Her skin was a sickly shade of green, and paint splatters hid her vaguely purple shirt and black pants' true colour, only the black beret had an easily discernible colour. The ghost had a knife sticking out of her chest, dark green splatters mixing with the paint to form an interesting tinted pattern. She was clutching a pallet to her chest, and spinning a paintbrush around her fingers nervously.

Recovering first, Danny zoomed over to the ghost aggresively, "Who are you! How long have you been there- Agh!" Panicking, the ghost had covered her face and in the process flicked her green brush in his face- sending wet mud on a collision course with his face. Sputtering, he retreated, glaring.

Slowly pulling her arms back to peek through them, her smile returned. She flicked her wrist, summoning the pallet that had inconspicuously fallen down into her hand silently. "I'm Acrylic… I only came here a little while ago, when you were fighting the Box Ghost… I'm a painter!"

Still steaming, but cooling down when he saw her jovial response, Danny nodded stiffly. "Just don't do… Do _anything_ weird while you're in my area- alright?"

She nodded, and disappeared with a blurry effect- like paint being wiped off a side. Danny sighed, "Head on home guys, I'll handle the rest of the ghosts."

Sam raised an eyebrow, and as she walked out with Tucker, she couldn't help but mutter, "These mood swings are getting crazy." A hum of agreement was her reply.

LINEBREAK

Dash stretched his arms into the air, groaning. "I can't believe school's making us all have interviews with this stupid Dr. Lame-o!" Kwan kicked a stone into the air and caught it in his hand laughing, "I didn't think it was that bad- all he did was talk to us. It's not like the A-List can have any problems though- so I see what you mean…"

Dash nodded fervently, "I know right? Hey- What is that?" He had stopped, and was looking at an intricate Chinese style picture of a woman holding a man's hand, and a dragon looped around them. Normally he would marvel at this sort of art- quietly mind you- but for where it was placed. On the school facing side of the sports changing rooms. The whole side.

He didn't even register when Kwan replied to him, continuing his rant. "WHY is it there? It's gonna totally ruin our rep! That's terrible!"

Dash was so distracted that he didn't notice his friends face suddenly lose colour, going into grayscale. He didn't hear Kwan's quiet bubbling scream of FEAR get suddenly cut off- and he only turned around from his ranting when he heard a sickening wet thunk repeating itself loudly. He turned around, and screamed at the top of his lungs. No-one responded, and his face paled as he registered the sight before him.

His friends body was now only shaded in grey, being held up by the back of the letterman jacket by a womans hand coloured a sickly green. As Dash's eyes travelled along the arm his horror grew. It was stained by paint and led to a purplish coloured shirt, obscured by paint and a massive KNIFE in the middle of her chest- _WHY is there a knife there- there shouldn't BE a KNIFE in ANYONE'S chest, right?!_

The face topping off the whole body was not happy, or blank, it was point blank furious. Purple abysses existed in place of eyes, and long purple hair framed the snarling emotions raging across the face. In the other hand a pallet and paintbrush, plus a strip of reddish fabric that had Kwan imprinted on it, and he was moving in it! His face was a mask of horrified confusion, and his mouth was just a blur from all the rapid screaming he must have been doing inside _whatever_ that was.

His eyes had taken all of this in in the space of a second- and turning his feet around to run back to the school took what felt like an eternity, the scream that erupted from behind him only encouraged him to force his feet to beat the ground Faster and FASTER and _FASTER- there's Fenton, he looks kinda shocked. He's looking past me, that thing that took Kwan is following me! I need to go FASTER DAMNIT- this isn't fair! This is too. Damned-_ "FENTON- **RUN!** " _I don't care about reputation anymore- this is too freaky! Must hide SOMEWHERE-_

LINEBREAK

When Danny saw Dash running at full pelt- greyhound style, he was admittedly a little bit alarmed. When Dash yelled out for him to run- he didn't hesitate. He ran straight towards the opposite direction he was, towards the speeding purple ghost that was flicking _molten rock-fireballs_ off of her paintbrush.

Turning Intangible, he avoided the fireballs, "What the heck Acrylic? Why are you chasing DASH of all people! I mean, he's pretty mean but still…"

Acrylic took a moment to collect herself, smoothing down her flying hair and wiping her paintbrush clear of the orange. "That 'Dash' person- _He insulted my work!_ "

Danny, having transformed during his speech, floated backwards a little with one eyebrow cocked, "Listen Acrylic, Dash will attack anyone's art without thinking- He's done it to me!"

" _Like what._ " Came the venomous hiss in reply.

Floundering, Danny panicked, "He always broke my rocket models and stuff. That's not the point though- what did he say exactly?"

A stone cold glare shattered into a look of utter surprise. "He only said it would ruin his reputation- he complimented it before that!" With that, and a massive grin, Acrylic shot forward and hugged Danny. Reluctantly, he hugged the now calm girl back with an awkward half smile. Then she started glowing white.

Worried, Danny pulled back out of the hug. "What's going on?"

Acrylic only smiled in reply, but Dr. Lemur turned the corner at that moment. He raised his eyebrow at the scene before him- a scared ghost with burns in a jumpsuit floating near an artist with a knife in her chest- who was glowing white, all surrounded by small patches of fire and red holes in the floor. A strip of jacket with someone painted on it was also glowing.

"I believe, _Phantom_ , that that young lady is releasing her victims." A silent nod from Acrylic confirmed his suspicions as she faded out of visibility into the white, finally disappearing. Kwan appeared sat on top of the jacket. He promptly screamed when he processed what was happening around him.

Danny had barely moved during the whole ordeal, and could only float awkwardly watching Dr. Lemur escort a terrified, blubbing Kwan to his office. With a groan, he winked out of visibility and began to smooth down the fires back to scorch marks.

 **A.N**

 **So… That was my take on SonicCrazyGal's OC suggestion, she might appear again in the future, might not. PLEASE NOTE that she is a full ghost. No human form shenanigans for Acrylic- no siree.**

 **This actually a rather short chapter- but I've been short on time. One of a kind is coming next and should end up being around 3000.**

 **As always, Reasonable and Plot suggestions are welcome.**

 **Remember to** ** _review_** **, who can guess what's happening with Lemur? Eh?**

 **You are the most amazing person I have ever met!**

 **BCoH signing out.**


	10. AN FOR ACCOUNT ANDOR STORY FOLLOWERS!

This is a heads up for everyone, I'm suffering authors block. agh. HOWEVER. I am still working on this story, around 100-500 words a day, and to all my followers of anything, feel free to vote in a poll I will be putting up on what OTHER story's I should work on most, I am feeling pretty guilty so... Yeah.

Throw anything at me, I'm just going to try my best to get an update out within the month at maximum, asap at least.

This is kind of a shambled together AN, but I'M in shambles right now so yeah...

1\. I'm still working on this, little by little!

2\. I would like anyone who's interested in my other stories to vote on if I should start working on them as well,

3\. you can do whatever in the reviews, just throw stray thoughts at me...


End file.
